jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Robert E. O. Speedwagon
Robert E. O. Speedwagon (ロバート・E・O・スピードワゴン Robāto Ī Ō Supīdowagon) jest jednym z głównych sojuszników w pierwszej i drugiej części JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Phantom Blood oraz Battle Tendency. Dawniej londyński zbir działający przy ulicy Ogre, Speedwagon zaprzyjaźnia się z Jonathanem Joestarem i staje się wiernym sprzymierzeńcem całej rodziny Joestarów na całe życie, a nawet dłużej, dzięki założeniu przez niego Speedwagon Foundation (Fundacja Speedwagona). Wygląd Robert E. O. Speedwagon to mężczyzna średniego wzrostu i atletycznej budowy. W swej największej postaci jest przedstawiany z długą jasnowłosą ślicznotką i wielką blizną na lewym policzku, prowadzącą od nosa do szczęki. Jego typowy strój składa się z trzyczęściowego ciemnego garnituru z krawatem i melonika (w którym ukryte są ostrza). W późniejszej części Phantom Blood, zastępuje on swój nakrycie głowy wzorzystym kapeluszem Will A. Zeppeli. W Battle Tendency Speedwagon ma siwy flattop i dużo starszą cerę. Nosi starszy, trzyczęściowy garnitur z krawatem i czasami fedorą ozdobioną piórkiem. Osobowość Robert E. O. Speedwagon to gorączkowy i honorowy bandyta uliczny, a później biznesmen. Pomimo swojej działalności jako chuligan, Speedwagon jest prawym człowiekiem. Ze względu na jego zdolność do „wyczuwania” osobowości ludzi, rozpoznał szlachetnego ducha Jonathana podczas wydarzeń na Ogre Street i towarzyszy mu w jego dalszej drodze do pokonania Dio, którego fasada jest przykrywką dla jego naturalnie złego zachowania został łatwo odrzucony przez Speedwagon. Speedwagon jest niewiarygodnie lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół, zaprzyjaźnienie się z Jonathanem było częściowo spowodowane tym, że dżentelmen był uprzejmy dla swoich partnerów w zbrodni. Będzie próbował zrobić wszystko, by im pomóc, a nawet po śmierci Jonathana Speedwagon pozostał przyjacielem Eriny z szacunku dla Jonathana. Speedwagon dba o Erinę i Josepha Joestara, podobnie jak postać ojca lub bliski wujek. Posiadając uprzejmą naturę, jest zaznajomiony z dawaniem prywatności; jest to oczywiste, gdy próbuje wejść do pokoju Jonathana, jest świadkiem, że pielęgniarka, dawna miłość Jonathana Erina, pielęgnuje go z powrotem do zdrowia i pozostawia Jonathana pod opieką Eriny. Ta sprawiedliwość byłaby charakterystyczna dla niego przez całe życie, ponieważ starszy Speedwagon określa w swojej woli, że jego fundacja powinna być wykorzystywana do finansowania postępów medycznych i archeologicznych, a jego organizacja pomaga rodzinie Joestar raz po raz długo po jego śmierci. Poza tym Speedwagon jest zarówno niespokojny, jak i gorączkowy. Jest bardzo ekstrawertyczny i głośno przekazuje swoje uczucia, od entuzjastycznie opisującego walkę Jonathana, do jego rozpaczy, gdy Kars staje się Ostateczną Formą Życia. Speedwagon nieustannie stara się pomagać swoim towarzyszom na różne bardziej lub mniej skomplikowane sposoby. W szczególności włamuje się do szpitala, aby emocjonalnie wspierać Jonathana, nęka Zeppeli'ego, aby nauczył go Fali, i pomyślał o wykorzystaniu ciepła swojego żołądka do odmrożenia ramienia Zeppeli. Speedwagon często próbował konfrontować zombie. Umiejętności Speedwagon nie mógł opanować Fali, ponieważ nie był wystarczająco naciskany. Różni się to od Jonathana i Zeppeliego, którzy mieli misję zatrzymania Dio i Kamiennej Maski na ramionach. Zeppeli próbował pomóc mu w stworzeniu małych Fal, stymulując mięśnie przepony, ale przypadkowo nie trafił we właściwy punkt i właśnie zdołał skrzywdzić Speedwagona. Jednak ze względu na jego życie na ulicy jest dość zaradny i opanował kilka przydatnych technik, w tym możliwość określenia czyjejś moralnej orientacji wyłącznie na podstawie ich zapachu. Speedwagon jest doświadczonym rabusiem, dlatego zna podstawy walki, takie jak utrzymywanie dobrej ochrony. *'Kapelusz': Speedwagon nosił melonik z wbudowanym ukrytym brzęczykiem, który był wystarczająco ostry, aby przeciąć kość. Speedwagon używał go podczas swoich dni jako złodziej, rzucając kapelusz na przeciwnika jako pocisk na śmiertelny atak. Był z tym bardzo biegły, potrafił z łatwością żonglować kapeluszem i rzucać go z zabójczą dokładnością. *'Młot': Nieumiejętność opanowania Fali nie powstrzymała Speedwagona od pomocy w walce. Użył potężnego młota, by zabić zombie jednym uderzeniem, rozbijając ich głowy. W anime Speedwagon próbował zniszczyć jedną z odciętych dłoni Dio. Po wydarzeniach z części 1 Speedwagon pojechał do Ameryki i wzbogacił się w przemyśle naftowym. Swoją fortuną stworzył Fundację Speedwagon, organizację zajmującą się badaniami medycznymi, ochroną dzikich zwierząt i roślin, a potajemnie Departamentem Badań nadprzyrodzonych, którego jedynym celem jest pomoc rodzinie Joestar. Jako szef tej firmy Speedwagon ma pełną władzę nad wszystkimi pracownikami, w tym kilkoma czołowymi naukowcami i pracownikami. Speedwagon często wykorzystuje zasoby w organizacji, w tym transport helikopterami, łodziami podwodnymi, samochodami i samolotami, a także rozwój technologii broni. Historia PRZESZŁOŚĆ Robert E. O. Speedwagon to człowiek, który żył w mroku od urodzenia. Dorastając na niebezpiecznej ulicy Ogre, kradł rzeczy, aby żyć i spotkać wszelkiego rodzaju okropnych ludzi w swoim życiu. Osiągnął punkt, w którym był w stanie powiedzieć dobrej osobie, z wyjątkiem złej osoby, tylko przez ich zapach. W końcu został przywódcą złodziei w Ogre Street i zaprzyjaźnił się z Mistrzem Kempo i Tattoo. W młodości Speedwagon podróżował po świecie, eksperymentując z różnymi egzotycznymi zwierzętami w Afryce, dziwnymi roślinami azjatyckimi i karaibskimi tornadami. PHANTOM BLOOD (1888-1889) PO PHANTOM BLOOD BATTLE TENDENCY (1938-1939) Relacje SOJUSZNICY WROGOWIE